Benutzer:Marcusb/Gall 1997
Skm/Fragment 043 10-15 File Koch-Mehrin.txt: 86013 tokens File Gall.txt: 146566 tokens Total: 232579 tokens Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1542-1542 Gall.txt: line 2197-2198 alle noch bestehenden Hindernisse für die Entfaltung des Handels und der gewerblichen Wirtschaft auf rechtlichem, finanz- und handelspolitischem Gebiet >mehr und mehr abzubauen und sich künftig auch in ordnungspolitischer Hinsicht ganz auf den Markt und die Initiative des einzelnen zu verlassen. *Skm/Fragment 043 102-105 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1560-1562 Gall.txt: line 2221-2224 Sie führte schließlich über den sogenannten Cobden-Vertrag von 1860 zwischen >England und Frankreich und den preußisch-französischen Handelsvertrag von >1862, der zugleich den Zollverein mit einbezog, zur Bildung einer weite Teile >West- und Mitteleuropas umfassenden Freihandelszone. *Skm/Fragment 043 15-19 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1542-1543 Gall.txt: line 2219-2220 Von daher wird verständlich, warum bei der Handelsvertragspolitik der fünfzig e r Jahre die politische Couleur der daran beteiligten Regierungen kaum eine >Rolle spielte, obwohl die Folgen dieser Politik für die wirtschaftlichen Verhältnisse und damit für die soziale Struktur der einzelnen Länder von größter Bedeutung waren. Das hochkonservative Preußen, das liberale England und das napoleonische Frankreich fanden hier mehr und mehr zu einer gemeinsamen Linie. * Skm/Fragment_118_01-05 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 4776-4777 Gall.txt: line 2519-2520 Papstes bilden. Für seine militärische und diplomatische Unterstützung sicherte >Cavour dem französischen Kaiser die Abtretung Nizzas und des piemontesischen Stammlandes Savoyen zu und versprach, sich für die Heirat einer Tochter *Skm/Fragment 043 102-105 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1541-1542 Gall.txt: line 2195-2196 sehr begrenzt bestimmen dürften. Konkret hieß das, daß sich nach England und >Frankreich nun auch die meisten Staaten Mittel- und Südeuropas entschlossen, * Skm/Fragment 043 19-20 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 1543-1543 Gall.txt: line 2220-2220 Rolle spielte, obwohl die Folgen dieser Politik für die wirtschaftlichen Verhältnisse und damit für die soziale Struktur der einzelnen Länder von größter Bedeutung waren. Das hochkonservative Preußen, das liberale England und das napoleonische Frankreich fanden hier mehr und mehr zu einer gemeinsamen Linie. * Skm/Fragment 016 22-31 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 462-463 Gall.txt: line 2170-2171 wurde sehr rasch deutlich, wo die Interessen beider Seiten konvergierten und wo >sich daher über alle politischen Gegensätze eine Zusammenarbeit anbahnen ließ. * Skm/Fragment_121_114-117 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 4946-4946 Gall.txt: line 2873-2874 Besitz nehmen konnte, lag insgeheim ein dunkler Schatten: In einem Geheimvertrag hatte Napoleon III. sich am 12. Juni 1866 von Wien für die Zusicherung der >französischen Neutralität in dem bevorstehenden Krieg mit Preußen unter ande- * False positive. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2735-2735 Gall.txt: line 4817-4817 G . G . GERVINUS entwickelte, nur daß Gervinus in seiner „Einleitung in die G e schichte des 19. J a h r h u n d e r t s " Neuausg. v. W. BOEHLICH 1967, eine K e r n these A. DE TOCQUEVILI.ES [ D e la démocratie en Amérique, 1835/40] aufgreifend, * Skm/Fragment_122_05-10 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 4961-4963 Gall.txt: line 2891-2892 sondern auf Enttäuschung und Erbitterung beruhenden Abseitshaltung zum >Nutznießer des nächsten großen internationalen Konflikts, des preußisch-französischen Krieges von 1870/71. Fast ohne Schwertstreich fiel der von der napoleonischen Garnison geräumte Rest des Kirchenstaats, fiel die Stadt R o m dem * Skm/Fragment_016_22-31 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 460-462 Gall.txt: line 2167-2168 Rede sein. Im Gegenteil: Im Bewußtsein der inneren Schwäche der eigenen Position angesichts der wirtschaftlichen und gesellschaftlichen Strukturwandlungen >suchten fast alle europäischen Monarchen und Regierungen und die sie stützenden Kräfte Kontakt zu jenen, die durch diese Wandlungen so sichtJarJjggünstigt * Skm/Fragment_117_29-32 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 4760-4761 Gall.txt: line 2511-2512 Kaiser über ein Programm zur Lösung der italienischen Frage. Nach einem durch >Piémont provozierten österreichischen Angriff auf das Königreich sollte danach * Skm/Fragment_118_13-21 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 4789-4790 Gall.txt: line 2577-2577 der Errichtung eines italienischen Einheitsstaates die geheimen Pläne Frankreichs, die auf einen vorherrschenden Einfluß auf der Apenninenhalbinsel zielten, * False positive. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 5359-5359 Gall.txt: line 19467-19467 B e v ö l k e r u n g s d i c h t e 1914 * Skm/Fragment_016_22-31 Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 465-465 Gall.txt: line 2173-2174 dasjenige der Außenpolitik. Von diesen beiden Bereichen ging denn auch in den >nächsten Jahren, hinter dem äußeren Bild fortdauernder Repression und anhaltenden politischen Stillstands, die eigentliche Bewegung und Dynamik aus. * False positive. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2733-2733 Gall.txt: line 14879-14879 und sozialer R e p r o d u k t i o n ländlicher Gesellschaften im 19. und frühen 20. * False positive. Koch-Mehrin.txt: line 2735-2735 Gall.txt: line 14879-14879 und sozialer R e p r o d u k t i o n ländlicher Gesellschaften im 19. und frühen 20.